Met of zonder jou
by Norea
Summary: Dit is een one-shot over Sam en Leah. Het verhaal over hoe hun laatste ontmoeting in mijn fantasie is verlopen, vinden jullie hier in "Met of zonder jou.".


**Dag allemaal,**

**Dit is mijn eerste one-shot. Het gaat over Sam en Leah. Hoe het had kunnen aflopen tussen hen.  
****Als jullie de tijd kunnen vinden om een review te schrijven, twijfel dan niet!  
****Zo weet ik wat er beter kan en kan ik misschien beginnen met het schrijven van een volledig verhaal!  
Ik hoop dat jullie het kunnen appreciëren.  
Liefs,  
Norea**

**Disclaimer: Zowel Sam als Leah behoren tot de wereld die Stephenie Meyer speciaal voor ons creëerde!**

**

* * *

**

**MET OF ZONDER JOU**

Tegen de koude muren in een verlaten steegje wakkerde een wind op bij schemerlicht. Stil en behoedzaam gleed hij voorbij de kille zwarte stenen van de gebouwen waardoor hij werd ingesloten.

Ook de ondergaande zon probeerde zich een weg te banen in deze zee van koude, maar ze scheen haar moed en sterkte langzaamaan te verliezen. Het maanlicht ritselde zich een weg door de avond.

In de schemer viel nog net het gelaat van een jonge man te onderscheiden. Stil, met zijn ene been tegen de muur gebogen en zijn handen in zijn jeanszakken, staarde hij voor zich uit. Onder de donkerblauwe kap verschool zich een mannelijk gezicht waar geen enkele emotie op af te lezen viel.

Niemand had hier ooit iets te zoeken en al zeker niet op dit tijdstip. Wat deed hij dan hier? Een kerktoren sloeg half elf.

Lichtjes nerveus, maar beslist keek hij om zich heen. Hij streek de bruine lok voor zijn ogen weg en dacht vaag aan wat was gebeurd en wat komen zou. Vaak woelde hij 's nachts in zijn bed, afvragend hoe het ooit zo ver had kunnen komen… Hij stond hier, op een plek waar alles anders was als wat hij ooit had gekend… Maar hij was hier omdat hij het wou weten, hij was hier omdat hij moest weten wat er met hen gebeuren zou. Nu kon hij niet meer terug, dat wist hij wel.

Verschrikt keek hij op toen hij trage voetstappen hoorde. Zijn eerste gedachte was: lopen! Maar toen hij de bekende, bruine haren zag wapperen in het zachte licht klaarde zijn gezicht op. Het sprankeltje van geluk dat hij één klein moment had gevoeld, verdween meteen toen hij de uitdrukking op haar jonge gezicht kon bekijken.

Ze bleef op twee meter van hem af staan en zweeg. Haar blik gleed behoedzaam over zijn lichaam. Ze herinnerde zich zijn lange benen, zijn handen en zijn brede schouders en hoe die sterke armen haar zo vaak hadden behoed voor elke val.

Van alles herinnerde ze zich vooral zijn lippen, die er altijd waren geweest om haar de mooiste dingen toe te fluisteren… Het was zo lang geleden.

'Je bent gekomen', fluisterde hij, bang en stil, alsof ze anders meteen weer zou omdraaien en nooit meer terugkeren.

Het was moeilijk te vertellen of het een meisje was waartegen hij praatte of een jonge vrouw. Het enige wat hij zag was het leed van de hele wereld in haar ogen.

Nog steeds verroerde ze geen vin en liet de wind zijn woorden tot haar meevoeren. Hij had het niet verwacht, dacht ze, hij had het begrepen, moest ik weggebleven zijn. Ze ontspande een beetje. Hij zette een stap dichterbij.

'Waar is het?' vroeg hij, maar merkte onmiddellijk dat het geen goede zet was. Haar ogen schoten vuur bij het horen van die woorden en twijfelend zette ze een paar stappen naar achter.

Ze keek hem recht in de ogen en speurde naar een greintje van spijt. Groter was hij wel, maar zo voelde hij zich niet, toen ze haar blik terug van hem afwendde. Ze had beslist dat hij hier was om maar één reden; zichzelf.

'Veilig,' antwoordde ze.

'Wáár is het? Ik wil het zien, Leah,' zei hij iets steviger en zette opnieuw een stap in haar richting.

Ze grijnsde schamper. Nu wou hij plots kijken, nu wou hij zien.

'Geloof je me misschien niet? Het was nochtans té goed zichtbaar voor alle anderen, maar blijkbaar dan toch niet voor jou.'

'Lee-lee, alles wat ons is overkomen,' antwoordde hij triestig en raakte zachtjes haar arm aan, 'heb ik nooit zo gewild.'

Ze wist dat het was bedoeld als een verontschuldiging, maar bij haar voelde het aan alsof alles wat hij ooit gezegd had één grote leugen was. Een rilling gleed door haar lichaam bij het voelen van zijn hand en ze schudde hem van zich af.

'Ik had nooit moeten komen.' zuchtte ze en draaide zich om.

'Wacht! Ik… Zo bedoelde ik het niet. Lee-lee, waar ga je heen?' vroeg hij wanhopig.'Vertel me alsjeblieft tenminste waar je heen gaat…'

'Ik ga nergens heen… Ik niet.'

'Het spijt me. Echt waar!' zei hij paniekerig. 'Ik weet dat het nu te laat is en dat het ook helemaal niet helpt, maar het spijt me echt.'

Ze lachte schamper en zei:

'Denk je echt dat het me iets kan schelen?'

'Maar, kunnen we het niet…'

'Neen!'

'Lee-lee…'

'Neen!'

Langzaamaan was de zon helemaal weggezakt en het enige licht dat de donkere plek nog verlichtte was een lantaarn aan het eind van de steeg. De zon was weg.

'Kunnen we dan niet samen gaan? Ik wil het gewoon één keer zien…' fluisterde hij. Hij wou dat ze redelijk was. Hij wou dat ze naar hem keek. Hij wou dat ze bij hem bleef. 'Alsjeblieft…'

Ze bleef staan en keek droevig naar de zwarte muur naast hen.

'Het,' zei ze alsof het een porseleinen beeldje was dat zo uit elkaar kon spatten.

'Je spreekt er over alsof het één van je grootste geheimen is.'

Samen met de wind voelde hij hoe al haar pijn tot bij hem werd geblazen. Hij opende zijn mond, besefte dat hij dit verdiende, sloot hem weer en slikte.

'Dat is het ook.'

'Negen maanden zijn er voorbij gegaan waarin ik ook dacht dat het een geheim zou blijven. Maar hét is gekomen. En hét blijft bij mij. Met of zonder jou.'

Hierop had hij gewacht, besefte hij. Hij had speciaal voor deze vraag bijna een halve dag in dit koude steegje gewacht. Hij had zo lang de tijd gehad om hierover na te denken, maar nu ze hier was, wist hij niet wat hij moest zeggen.

Hij kwam achter haar staan en legde zachtjes zijn hand op haar heup.

'Lee-lee… Ik…'

'Het is jouw keuze, ik dwing je niet,' onderbrak ze hem,'IK zou nooit iemands keuze afnemen.'

Dit was zijn keuze. Misschien wel de belangrijkste in zijn leven. Het leven dat altijd had besloten in zijn plaats. Altijd, behalve nu. Dit was een keuze die niet in zijn plaats zou gemaakt worden. Met of zonder. Wit of zwart. Dat was zijn keuze, dat wist hij.

Hij wachtte en voelde haar lichaam schokken. Te laat besefte hij het; hij wachtte te lang… Hij keek naar haar jonge gezicht en een traan gleed over haar wangen. Haar stem klonk vast toen ze zei:

'Als hét later vraagt wie zijn vader is, zal ik hem zeggen dat hij een kind van de maan is.'

**

* * *

**

****

Bedankt om het te lezen! Ik zou het leuk vinden om mijn eerste reviews te krijgen, zodat ik misschien aan een volledig verhaal kan beginnen. Laat je meningen maar horen!  
**Nog een leuke dag verder,  
Liefs,  
Norea x**


End file.
